Faux ou Vrai ?
by heyguy
Summary: C'est faux, tout est faux. Rien n'est vrai. Ni ce couple, ni cette complicité. Il est juste un bon acteur qui veut la protéger de ce gars un peu malade. Tout est faux, tout est faux ; ces mots tournent dans sa tête alors qu'elle essaye de s'en convaincre. Il veut juste l'aider, il ne la voit que comme une amie, n'est-ce pas ? AU Percabeth One-Shot (un peu de Jasper mais pas trop)


\- Annabeth, tu as besoin d'un copain ! affirma Piper, son amie.

\- J'ai besoin de personne ! Tu veux que j'aie un copain pour pouvoir faire des double rendez-vous, répliqua Annabeth.

\- Mais enfin, Annabeth ! C'est super d'avoir un petit-ami ! argumenta l'amérindienne.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, Jason est super : gentil, attentionné, fidèle, blablabla… Mais les gars bien ils veulent pas de moi, et j'ai pas besoin d'eux, affirma-t-elle.

\- Y a plein de gars bien ! Je t'ai fait une liste, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à chercher quelque chose au milieu des nombreuses applications, tandis qu'Annabeth soufflait bruyamment en s'appuyant le dos contre son casier.

\- Evan Walker ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie, il se comporte comme un alien, râla Annabeth en pensant au garçon sympa mais un peu spécial.

\- Jonas… proposa Piper en supprimant le nom d'Evan de sa liste.

\- Non, on dirait qu'il voit des trucs que lui seul peut percevoir. Un peu comme Jacob… donc s'il est sur ta liste stupide tu le vire aussi, prévînt Annabeth.

Piper regarda sa liste et railla les deux noms en question. Annabeth en avait de plus en plus marre de ce cirque, elle était heureuse en étant célibataire. Mais elle avait encore moins envie de se disputer avec Piper que de sortir avec un de ces gars, alors elle décida de laisser couler et de dire « non » à chaque nouveau nom.

\- Fred Weasley ?

\- Pour que je me retrouve à embrasser George parce qu'ils trouvaient ça drôle d'échanger ? Non merci ! continua de répliquer Annabeth.

Honnêtement elle en avait vraiment marre de ce plan Meetic. La blonde regardait les gens passer dans le couloir du lycée sans vraiment les voir, se préparant à recevoir un nouveau nom tout aussi ridicule.

\- Alors lui, annonça Piper apparemment très fière de sa trouvaille, j'ai même réussi à te dégoter un rendez-vous avec lui. Ne pense même pas à dire non ou je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Luke Castellan ?

Les yeux d'Annabeth se perdirent dans le vide, alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qui aurait pu être son premier baiser.

 _Il se pencha doucement vers elle. Délicatement il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il avait été son meilleur ami et son seul soutien quand elle était arrivée dans cette nouvelle école. Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Elle inclina aussi son visage vers le sien. Et quand elle crut que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, il explosa de rire. Ses amis derrières lui le suivirent. Annabeth retint ses larmes et parti, le pas rapide, la tête basse. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait rencontré Thalia (elle lui était rentré dedans en fuyant), il lui avait fait le coup à elle aussi. Elles étaient devenues meilleures amies après ça. Mais Annabeth n'avait toujours pas digéré l'humiliation que ce_ Luke _lui avait infligé._

\- Tu me saoules ! De toute façon j'ai cours, répliqua finalement Annabeth avant de se fondre dans la foule de lycéens qui déambulait dans les couloirs.

En réalité, elle commençait dans dix minutes. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à Piper, évidemment son amie ne pouvait pas deviner. Mais le rappel de se souvenir avait blessé Annabeth. Sans lui faire renoncer totalement aux hommes, cet événement lui avait appris à se méfier de la gente masculine plus que de raison. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux garçons, du moins, assez pour les voir autrement que des amis. Et cela faisait des mois, littéralement depuis le début du junior year **(NDA: équivalent de la première)** -soit il y a plus de quatre mois- que Piper la gonflait avec cette histoire, sous prétexte que « ne pas avoir embrassé de garçon en junior c'est inquiétant ». Cela, Annabeth s'en fichait, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Vivre sans copain ce n'était pas la mort, et cela devenait agaçant seulement quand Piper voulait absolument la caser.

Trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Luke avait bien pu accepter un rendez-vous avec elle, en raison de leur passé (il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, ou quoi ?), qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait et rentra dans quelqu'un. Comme c'est elle qui était rentré dans ladite personne et qu'elle était plus légère, aucun d'eux ne tomba mais elle dû reculer d'un pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rendit compte de la personne qui l'avait bousculé.

\- Salut Annabeth.

\- Luke, répondit Annabeth.

\- Hum, Piper t'as parlé ? demanda-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Annabeth savait très bien de quoi il parlait -le rendez-vous- mais elle préféra jouer l'idiote. Lui parler de temps en temps, ça allait, mais le revoir d'une manière romantique, cela n'allait pas arriver de sitôt.

\- Encore heureux que je lui ai parlé, c'est mon amie.

Sur cette remarque elle le contourna et reprit son chemin à travers les couloirs, même si sa prochaine salle se trouvait à l'opposé de la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours.

Cette fois elle ne bouscula personne. Mais quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

\- Oh mon dieu, Annabeth je suis désolé, bafouilla la personne qui lui broyait les côtes car elle était tombée emporté par le poids du garçon qui l'écrasait.

\- C'est pas grave, Percy. Maintenant, tu peux dégager, tu m'écrases, répondit Annabeth, le souffle court.

\- Tu… tu connais mon nom ? bafouilla Percy en se redressant sur ses bras et rougissant violemment.

\- Bah oui, Percy Jackson, capitaine de l'équipe de natation. On a anglais ensemble et grec aussi, rappela Annabeth.

\- Ah, euh- oui, c'est vrai, marmonna le brun en se relevant finalement.

\- D'ailleurs, Percy, tu tombes bien, affirma Annabeth dont le cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour trouver un plan.

\- Tu aimes quand les gens te tombent dessus ? interrogea Percy en retenant un sourire.

\- Idiot, rit Annabeth. Nan, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en saisissant la main que Percy lui tendait pour se redresser.

\- De- De moi ? demanda Percy en fronçant les sourcils ('Adorable' ne pût s'empêcher de penser Annabeth.)

\- Ouais de toi. Il me faut un copain, tu es l'heureux élu, débita l'adolescente de peur de regretter.

Ce plan était sorti de nulle part. Comme une lumière soudaine pour que Piper arrête de l'embêter. Annabeth déplorait déjà l'idée mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

\- A part en demandant l'heure je ne sais pas comment tu aurais pu rendre le truc moins romantique, remarqua Percy sans même rougir, comme si tout était normal.

\- J'avoue, j'aurais pu être plus précise. Je reprends depuis le début. Piper n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que j'ai un copain. Jusqu'à demander à un garçon que je n'apprécie pas vraiment de sortir avec moi. Et honnêtement à part me trouver un copain je ne sais pas comment échapper à ses griffes, expliqua Annabeth. Donc en désespoir de cause, j'ai besoin d'un copain.

\- Ces mots t'arrachent la bouche, et franchement, venant de toi, ils me piquent les oreilles. Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de qui que ce soit, Annabeth.

Annabeth sourit. Un vrai sourire. En deux phrases, Percy venait de lui apprendre qu'il la comprenait mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais fait (en dehors de Thalia qui, de toute façon, détestait les hommes).

\- Je sais Percy. Mais si je ne veux pas de copain c'est, en partie, parce que j'aime être libre. Mais avec Piper qui m'harcèle à ce point je ne suis plus libre du tout. Et si elle commence à m'arranger des plans je vais péter un plomb.

\- Je comprends… je crois, murmura Percy.

\- Merci, souffla Annabeth. C'est là que tu rentres en jeu. J'ai besoin que tu sois mon faux petit-ami, lâcha Annabeth.

Cette phrase avait couté à la jeune fille. Mais Percy avait l'air de comprendre son plan et il était cool alors cela lui paraissait être le meilleur choix. Et c'était toujours beaucoup mieux que sortir avec _Luke._

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda Percy en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Tu es célibataire. Tu es drôle. D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu n'es pas uniquement attiré par le sexe, une qualité rare. Tu n'es pas totalement stupide. Tu ne m'as jamais traité d'intello, ce qu'a fait 90% de ce bahut. Tu as compris que même si je suis une fille hétéro je n'avais pas besoin d'un copain, et rien que pour ça t'es un gars génial. ( _Peut-être que je me suis un peu emportée sur cette partie_ , nota la lycéenne en rougissant.) Et en plus tu as de bons goûts musicaux, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le T-shirt AC/DC qu'arborait Percy. (Et non, elle ne remarqua absolument pas le fait que ce T-shirt mettait sa carrure très en valeur.)

Elle fixa le visage de Percy (pas du tout parce qu'il était loin d'être moche, histoire de clarifier les choses) en quête d'une réaction. Seulement elle ne vit rien, et pourtant elle savait plutôt bien lire les gens. Il se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux, l'expression neutre.

\- Tu veux que je sois ton faux petit-ami ? demanda Percy, légèrement choquée par la demande.

\- Euh, ouais. Bien sûr, tu ne fais pas ça dans le vent. Tous les cinémas et autres sorties sont à mes frais, nourriture incluse. Il y a même moyen que je t'offre un cookie de chez Starbucks tous les matins. Et il me semble que tu adores la nourriture, négocia Annabeth.

\- Bien sûr que j'adore la nourriture. Et je veux bien t'aider. Mais tu sais mieux que moi que tu es une terrible actrice. Je veux pas être méchante mais ta 'Juliette' n'avait absolument pas l'air amoureuse de Roméo lors de ton passage noté.

\- Juliette est censé avoir 14 ans et elle est prête à abandonner tout ce qu'elle a pour un gars qu'elle connait depuis trente minutes, lors de cette stupide scène du balcon ! Comment tu peux être désespéré à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais autant détesté un personnage de littérature, je ne pouvais pas la jouer proprement, contre-attaqua Annabeth.

\- Annabeth, même si tu avais eu une bonne note à ce devoir, aucun de nous n'arriverai à falsifier une complicité. C'est à peine si on se parle. Personnellement, je ne peux pas faire semblant à ce point.

Le visage d'Annabeth se décomposa devant les yeux désolés de Percy. Mais en même temps où elle allait avec ce plan ? C'était de la folie pure. Elle avait dû se cogner trop fort en tombant. Autrement, comment une idée aussi tordue avait pu sortir de son esprit ?

\- Je comprends, en fait je me demande bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Oublis ce que j'ai dit. Je peux très bien repoussé Luke toute seule.

\- Encore désol- Attends Luke ? Comme dans Luke Castellan ? demanda Percy avec empressement.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Annabeth, que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, un vrai ou un faux, une fille ou un garçon, il te faut quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce que pour te protéger de lui, dit-il l'air très sérieux, et Percy était réputé pour n'avoir jamais l'air sérieux.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Percy ?

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, dans l'urgence.

\- J'ai grec et après j'ai fini. Mais pourquoi ? Il est où le rapport ? interrogea Annabeth de plus en plus perdu.

\- Ok, je sèche natation et tu viens avec moi. Il faut que t'explique un truc. C'est méga important.

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais ce n'est pas assez important pour que tu sèches quoique ce soit. Je serai à la bibliothèque, viens me chercher quand tu as fini. Si c'est important à ce point je serai là. Maintenant détends-toi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescent.

Il prit rapidement trois teintes de rouge supplémentaire et se calma par la même occasion. La sonnerie retentit à travers les couloirs, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Très bien, bibliothèque après les cours, rappela-t-elle à Percy, toujours un peu sonnée par la réaction de Percy, avant de reprendre son chemin.

\- Euh, Annabeth, grec c'est par là, indiqua Percy en montrant la direction opposée.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Annabeth avant de reprendre sa marche dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'Annabeth patientait à la bibliothèque du lycée et elle avait l'impression que cela en faisait six. Elle ne tenait plus en place, même la lecture d'Harry Potter ne la calmait pas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que lui voulait Percy. Et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être important au point de louper la natation à deux semaine de la finale du championnat régional ?

\- Annabeth ? appela une voix à travers les rayons, récoltant au passage quelques plaintes des élèves présents.

Annabeth ne perdit pas une seconde, elle rangea la dissertation sur laquelle elle n'avait pas réussie à se concentrer dans son sac et partit en direction de la voix.

Percy l'attendait à l'entrée de la pièce. Ses cheveux encore mouillés tombaient devant ses yeux verts océan. Annabeth le rejoint en vitesse.

\- Starbucks, ça te va ? Sinon on pourra aller à Central Park ou à la bibliothèque, l'aquarium, c'est cool l'aquarium, proposa Percy sans jamais reprendre son souffle.

\- Starbucks c'est parfait, t'en fais pas.

Percy lui teint la porte ouverte alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.

\- Tu veux me parler de quoi de si important ? demanda la lycéenne.

\- Je préfèrerais qu'on soit bien installé, c'est pas vraiment facile d'en parler. En fait, se serait plus facile si on allait à l'aquarium, ça te dérange pas ?

\- Nan, va pour l'aquarium, répondit Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hey, Annabeth !

\- Percy et elle se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Jason et Piper qui avançait vers eux main dans la main.

\- Salut Percy, dit Piper avec un regard plein de sous-entendus en direction d'Annabeth.

\- Salut Piper, bro', salua Percy.

Percy était ami avec Jason, mais dès que Jason trainait avec Piper et Annabeth et d'autres amis, Percy n'était pas là, ce qui ne leur avait pas permis de se voir beaucoup en dehors des cours.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda l'amérindienne.

\- Percy m'emmène à l'aquarium.

\- Tu lui as demandé ? T'as enfin porté tes c…

Mais avant que Jason ait pu finir sa phrase il se prit le point de Percy dans l'épaule.

\- La ferme, Grace !

\- Tu as parlé à Luke ? demanda Piper en ignorant l'échange des garçons alors que celui-ci intriguait Annabeth.

\- Il a essayé de m'adresser la parole et j'ai comme qui dirait coupé court à la conversation.

\- Mais enfin Annabeth ! Je t'avais trouvé une touche ! Il te faut un copain ! Déjà que je te mâche le travail, arrête de repousser tout le monde !

Annabeth prenait rarement les choses mal. Mais là, cela n'était pas très bien passé. Piper n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire. Personne n'avait à lui dire quoi faire. Et Annabeth eut l'impression que ne pas avoir de copain était un défaut. Or ce n'en était pas un. Ni pour elle, ni pour personne. Elle savait bien que Piper ne pensait pas ça, mais c'est comme cela qu'elle le ressentit.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Et comme tu vois, j'essayai d'aller quelque part avec un garçon et tu me bloque le chemin, répliqua Annabeth. On peut y aller ?

Elle saisit la main de Percy et les entraina hors du parking du lycée.

\- Tu veux me dire quoi ? demanda Annabeth pendant qu'ils parcouraient les rues de New-York.

\- Patience…

\- Même pas un petit indice ? quémanda la lycéenne telle une enfant en quête de confiserie.

\- Nan, sourit Percy.

\- T'es pas drôle ! Rassure-moi, c'est pas un plan tout pété pour m'inviter à sortir.

\- Nan ! Bien sûr que non. Je suis loin d'être le plus malin niveau fille, mais je suis pas nul à ce point. Et puis, qui aurait une idée pareille ?!

\- Je sais pas, je vérifiais c'est tout, souri Annabeth.

\- C'est à droite, indiqua Percy.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrir devant Annabeth. Elle se retrouva dans un hall lumineux, plusieurs écrans géants haute définition diffusait des images de poissons et mammifères marins accompagnés de sous titres en anglais, français, espagnol et chinois. A sa droite une courte file d'attente uniquement composé de famille attendait devant un comptoir. Percy s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le comptoir. Annabeth le suivit. Il contourna la file et passa derrière le meuble. Annabeth ne le suivit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Percy ouvrit le distributeur dans lequel l'aquarium stockait les boissons en vente.

\- Tu bois quoi ? demanda-t-il à son attention.

\- Euh, limonade.

Percy sortir une canette de Coca et une de limonade. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut interrompu par le garçon blond qui vendait les billets à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Ce sera retiré de ta fiche de paie, Percy !

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne journée, Octave.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! prévint le dénommer Octave en encaissant une famille de trois enfants.

\- Bon je me suis planté à mon contrôle de littérature, mais sinon ça va, et toi ? continua Percy en retournant près d'Annabeth.

\- Hé, Jackson ! interpella un grand black baraqué qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que le blond. Un groupe de touristes le suivait. Annabeth en déduit donc qu'il était guide et qu'il venait de finir sa visite (les touristes se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie).

\- Tu faisais pas 19 heures 30, 22 heures 30 aujourd'hui ? demanda le black.

\- Si, mais je suis pas là pour le travail, répondit le brun en donnant sa canette à Annabeth.

\- Tu travailles ici ? demanda la blonde.

\- Eh mais on dirait bien que le petit Jackson s'est trouvé une fille ! souri le guide. Pas trop tôt.

\- T'as parlé à Silena ? demanda Percy avec un petit sourire annonciateur d'embrouilles.

Le sourire du gars tomba.

\- Vas te faire foutre, Jackson !

\- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, Beckendorf.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Percy entraîna Annabeth dans la première salle. Des aquariums envahissaient les murs et tout était magnifique, cependant Annabeth ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la visite, elle avait trop de questions.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? Tu travailles ici ? C'est qui Silena ? Et pour-

\- Doucement, doucement… une question à la fois, la coupa Percy.

\- Tu travailles ici ?

\- Oui, c'est pour payer mes déplacements avec la natation, informa Percy.

\- Je croyais que l'école prenait en charge tous vos déplacements sportifs.

\- Oh mais elle le fait. Je fais de la natation à l'extérieur, en indépendant -sans club en gros-, il faut que je me déplace pour les différentes compétitions.

\- Et tu es bon ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Annabeth.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir ma place pour tenter les qualifications dans l'équipe de l'état de New-York, pour participer aux nationaux au moins d'aout, souri Percy en admirant les poissons.

\- Tu joues en pro ? questionna-t-elle, impressionnée qu'il soit si bon.

\- Pas encore, mais c'est ce qui est prévu. J'adore mon job ici, mais entre le lycée, l'équipe de natation du lycée, les compètes aux quatre coins de l'état, et mon job je suis épuisé.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu pourrais en faire un peu moins.

\- Pour l'université. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de la natation au lycée pour espérer obtenir une bourse. Et du job pour les compètes. Mais si j'arrive à passer en pro, je gagnerais de l'argent et je pourrais avoir une bourse aussi. Si j'arrive au national cette été, l'année prochaine je lâche l'équipe du lycée et le job ici, allégeant mon emploi du temps.

\- Et tu trouves quand même du temps pour sortir ? demanda Annabeth, choquée qu'il est le temps de tout faire.

\- Je ne te cache pas que cette petite sortie diminue considérablement la qualité de mes devoirs pour demain, vu que je travaille ce soir.

\- Tu sais, je devrais probablement t'engueuler pour m'avoir trainé ici alors que tu avais des devoirs, mais je ne vais rien dire parce que je trouve ça impressionnant, tout ce que tu arrives à faire. Je devrais te féliciter en fait, réalisa Annabeth. Félicitation pour la natation et tout…

\- Merci, sourit Percy (Ce mec sourit tout le temps ou quoi ?)

\- Question suivante. C'est qui ces gars ?

\- Le rabat-joie c'est Octave, il travaille ici et c'est loin d'être le plus aimé. Et le black c'est Charles Beckendorf, mais tout le monde l'appelle juste Beckendorf, sauf Silena elle, elle l'appelle Charlie. Ils se tournent autour depuis des mois, c'est pour ça que je l'ai charrié sur ça tout à l'heure. C'est évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux, qu'ils sont faits pour aller ensemble.

\- On dirait Piper, rit Annabeth.

\- Hé ! C'est pas toi qui entends des "Et Silena est tellement belle", "A ton avis je lui réponds quoi ?", "Elle vient me chercher, je pus pas le poisson ?" à longueur de journée, rit Percy.

\- A ce point ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Ici c'est moi le pote tout le temps célibataire mais qui pour une raison mystérieuse à l'air d'être de bon conseil niveau fille. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Trouve toi une copine, peut-être qu'ils te lâcheront, proposa Annabeth.

\- Euh, ouais, balbutia Percy en se grattant la nuque.

Percy l'entraina dans une nouvelle salle. Il commença à lui montrer les différentes de poissons, d'où il venait, ce qu'il mangeait. Il avait l'air tellement passionné qu'Annabeth bu ses paroles en l'observant.

\- Hé Percy !

Annabeth se retourna vers la voix. Octave en version luxe et sympa leur faisait un signe de la main depuis une passerelle qui passait au-dessus des aquarium.

\- Salut Will. Alors ton rendez-vous avec Nico ? demanda Percy.

\- On s'est embrassé, avoua Will en rougissant.

\- Mais c'est super ! s'enthousiasma Percy.

\- Ouais, sourit le blond. D'ailleurs je dois y aller, il me récupère dans dix minutes.

Et il s'éloigna. Percy entraina Annabeth dans une autre salle complètement vide. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un dôme. L'aquarium entourait Annabeth de toute part. Elle regardait partout à la fois, émerveillée. Finalement elle s'approcha d'un morceau de la paroi et détailla tous les poissons. Un requin marteau se dirigeait vers elle.

\- C'est Sharky, notre requin marteau, murmura Percy.

Il était tellement près que leurs épaules se frôlait. Annabeth aurait sûrement sursauté si l'endroit n'avait pas été si apaisant.

\- Y en a un deuxième ! réalisa Annabeth en en voyant un autre arriver.

\- C'est Hamerra, une femelle. On espère qu'ils nous feront des petits.

Percy posa sa main à plat sur la vitre et doucement Sharky vint poser sa tête dessus de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- C'est ma salle préférée, murmura Percy comme s'il avait peur de déranger les animaux.

\- Je comprends pourquoi, chuchota Annabeth en admirant le profil de Percy qui ne lui avait jamais paru si paisible.

Le silence dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils observèrent le va-et-vient des poissons. Puis Percy brisa le silence :

-J'ai une amie, elle s'appelle Hannah. On était comme les deux doigts de la main. On se connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Toujours là pour l'autre. On riait et pleurait ensemble. Au 9th grade (équivalent de la troisième mais aux USA c'est déjà le lycée) Luke a demandé à Hannah de sortir avec lui. Elle lui a dit non, parce que notre relation avait… évolué, sans rien d'officiel. Mais le grand Luke Castellan n'accepte pas les "non". Il devenait plus insistant. La suivait, laissait des petits mots dans son casier. Il est venu me menacer une fois. Un jour il l'a même plaqué contre un casier et embrassé de force. Elle s'est défendu, il a parlé trop aigu pendant des heures. Mais cette humiliation avait fini de rendre Luke fou.

Annabeth écoutait en silence, consciente que ces aveux coutaient à Percy. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'était un vendredi de mars durant le tenth grade (équivalent de la seconde). Je devais venir chez elle pour qu'on se fasse une soirée film. Ces parents n'étaient pas là mais ils me faisaient confiance, ils me connaissaient depuis toujours, ils savaient que je ne tenterais rien. Quand je venais elle laissait toujours la porte de derrière ouverte pour que je puisse entrer sans frapper. J'avais eus un problème de métro. Dix minutes de retard, tout au plus. Les pires dix minutes de ma vie. De la vie d'Hannah.

A ce stade des larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, telles des perles silencieuses. Annabeth lui prit la main et la serra doucement, l'encourageant à continuer. Il reprit, le regard obstinément tourné vers les poissons qu'il ne semblait pas voir.

\- J'entendais ses pleurs depuis le pas de la porte. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite que ce jour-là. Il était sur elle. Elle était en soutien-gorge et son pantalon était déboutonné et descendu jusqu'à ses genoux. Il lui léchait le cou en palpant son sein. Elle pleurait. Elle essayait de le repousser sans y arriver. J'ai jamais cogné quelqu'un aussi fort. Je l'ai cogné jusqu'à ce que mes poings saignent. Il est parti en courant. J'ai serré Hannah dans mes bras. Pendant des heures elle a pleuré. J'ai pleuré aussi. Quand ses parents sont rentrés et l'ont trouvé dans mes bras à moitié nu je leur ai dit la vérité. Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser Hannah parler, lui laisser faire les choses à sa façon. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle garde ça pour elle à jamais. Je voulais que ce salopard paye. Une semaine plus tard Hannah déménageait à l'autre bout du pays car la plainte qu'elle avait déposée n'aboutirait sûrement jamais et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre en le sachant proche d'elle. On se parle toujours mais j'ai été longtemps inconsolable. Nageant toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Nageant tellement que je me suis évanouie plusieurs fois. Quand je nageais… quand je nage… c'est le seul moment où j'ai l'impression que tout va bien. Le seul moment où je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdue celle qui avait longtemps été la fille que j'aimais. Mon premier amour. Il m'a enlevé ça. Il a rendu Hannah déprimé. Elle fait de la thérapie et elle a conscience qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. Il a brisé Hannah pour toujours. Et même si elle m'assure que sans moi il serait allé plus loin, que je l'ai sauvé, je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû être en retard. J'aurais dû lui interdire de laisser la porte de derrière ouverte. J'aurais dû sonner. J'aurais dû me battre pour elle. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je m'en voudrais toujours même si elle, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Maintenant elle à un copain, il est gentil et prend soin d'elle. J'essaye aussi de me payer un billet d'avion pour aller la voir même si je ne sais pas quand j'aurais un moment de libre. Elle va mieux, elle va beaucoup mieux. S'éloigner de lui l'a beaucoup aidé. Mais j'ai quand même envie de le tabasser à chaque fois que je le croise dans les couloirs ou que j'entends son nom. Je me suis promis de ne jamais laisser ça arriver. Pas tant que je pourrais l'empêcher. Je fais du bénévolat pendant les vacances dans des foyers pour femmes battues, ce genre de chose.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. De longues trainé brillantes mouillaient ses joues. Annabeth aussi avait laissé quelques larmes s'échapper.

\- Alors, Annabeth, je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Jamais. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Déménage, change de bahut, achète un taser, trouve-toi un copain, vrai ou faux, deviens maitre kung-fu, fais ce que tu veux. Mais je t'en supplie ne le laisse pas t'approcher. Ne le laisse pas te toucher. Dis ce que tu veux à Piper, mais fais-en sorte qu'elle te lâche avec lui. S'il te plait…

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots. Ils sonnaient comme une complainte, une supplication. Une dernière larme solitaire roula sur sa peau. Annabeth l'essuya du pouce.

\- Percy… je…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Aucun mot ne semblait approprié pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle chercha quoi dire quand elle comprit que les mots ne changeraient rien. L'étincelle qu'elle avait toujours vu dans le regard de Percy avait disparu. Tout son être semblait brisé. Par moment un geste réconfortant valait tout l'or du monde, alors Annabeth prit Percy dans ses bras. Le brun ne protesta pas, au contraire il serra Annabeth contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Annabeth sentit sa peau se mouiller alors que Percy avait recommencé à pleurer. Elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Il ne m'approchera pas. Je te le promets, souffla-t-elle.

\- Merci… merci pour tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Si. Peu de personne laisserais pleurer un quasi inconnu sur leur épaule. Surtout un inconnu qui vous traîne à l'aquarium pour vous annoncer que votre amie veut que vous sortiez avec un criminel. Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire. Aucune raison de me laisser défoncer ton T-shirt à coup de larmes. Larmes de faible en plus.

\- Ce sont les larmes d'un jeune homme courageux. Un futur champion olympique qui se donne les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs. Un garçon qui s'est retenu trop longtemps de crier à la face du monde que la vie était injuste. Un héros pour des dizaines de femmes qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Des larmes de tristesse pour une des plus grosses horreurs que l'Humanité est inventé. Des larmes de rage envers ce salopard. Des larmes pour Hannah.

Une fois qu'elle s'eut tut Percy resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de ses côtes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent comme ça. Elle laissa Percy se calmer. Il émergea finalement, les yeux légèrement bouffis et les joues encore un peu mouillé. Il s'essuya les joues avec le revers de sa veste de l'équipe de natation du lycée.

\- Merci, pour tout ce que tu as dit.

\- On ne devrait pas être remercié pour dire la vérité.

A cet instant le téléphone d'Annabeth sonna. Son père.

\- Annabeth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être à la maison depuis une heure !

\- Désolé Papa. Je suis resté au lycée pour aider un camarade en littérature. Je t'avais pas dit que je m'étais inscrite pour être tuteur ? mentit Annabeth.

\- Si je m'en souviens, mais tu aurais pu prévenir que tu commençais ce soir.

\- Encore désolé.

\- Vous pensez finir vers quelle heure. Helen et moi on a prévu de sortir dans une demi-heure, je dois appeler la baby-sitter ou pas ?

Annabeth lança un regard à Percy. Elle ne se sentait pas de partir. Du moins pas si peu de temps après ses aveux.

\- Euh appelez la baby-sitter, c'est mieux. On a un gros contrôle dans pas longtemps, il va falloir qu'on révise pas mal.

\- Ok, soit rentré pour vingt-et-une heure, on est quand même en semaine.

\- Merci Papa.

\- Pas de bêtise, avertit-il.

\- Promis, à ce soir.

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Bon bah, on dirait que je viens de devenir ta tutrice en littérature.

\- J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, blagua Percy.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'y mette ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Pour de vrai ? Maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, je le vivrais quand même un peu mal si tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs à cause de moi.

Percy hocha la tête. Et partit en direction d'un des bancs en métal plutôt large et sans dossier qui occupaient la pièce pour que les visiteurs puissent s'asseoir.

\- On peut réviser là ? Ça m'éviterait de me retaper l'aller-retour dans une heure.

\- Pas de soucis.

Il leur restait un mètre à parcourir quand ils furent de nouveau interrompus par une voix.

\- Annabeth ? Je ne pensais pas te trouver là.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir Percy avait passé son bras autour de ses hanches et l'avais rapproché de lui dans un geste protecteur.

\- Luke. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement la lycéenne.

\- Je venais faire des recherches pour un exposé en science. Percy, ça va ? demanda le blond en faisant semblant de remarquer Percy pour la première fois.

\- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu débarques, répondit Percy en serrant les dents.

\- Hey, Percy ça va aller… il me touchera pas détends toi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon qui la serrait contre lui assez bas pour que Luke ne puisse pas entendre.

\- Bref, tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu tout à l'heure. Pour ce que Piper t'as dit, on se fait un film, un resto, ce que tu veux, proposa Luke.

\- Vraiment désolé Luke. J'aurais adoré mais… (une solution vite, vite !) mais j'ai déjà un copain.

\- Un copain ? demanda Luke, il semblait perdu mais il reprit rapidement son allure de bad-boy. Et ton copain apprécierait qu'un gars te tienne comme il le fait ?

\- Mais c'est Percy mon copain.

Annabeth se gifla intérieurement. Mais quelle imbécile ! Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas. Quelle cruche ! Cependant après ça Luke quitta la pièce. Malgré le rictus malsain que le blond arborait quand il partit Annabeth se sentit soulagé de ne plus l'avoir près d'elle. Elle s'éloigna de l'emprise de Percy qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué, c'est sorti tout seul. Je m'excuse, dit Annabeth sans reprendre son souffle. Mais tu m'as un peu fais peur et du coup je voulais juste me débarrasser de lui, déso-

\- Je jouerais le jeu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si c'est Luke qui te fais chier, je jouerais le jeu. Ce qu'il a fait à Hannah cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Plus jamais.

\- Merci, sourit Annabeth.

\- Pas de quoi. On révise ?

Durant près d'une heure et demie ils ont révisé. Puis Annabeth réalisa quelque chose.

\- Percy ? Comment tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle dans l'urgence.

\- Bah, je l'ai pas fait.

\- Exactement ! On ne peut pas faire semblant qu'on sorte ensemble sans une fausse histoire. Je n'ai même pas ton numéro de téléphone.

\- Donne ton téléphone, ordonna Percy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu le veux le numéro de ton copain ou pas ?

\- Ah, oui…

Annabeth tendit son téléphone à Percy. Il entra un numéro et lui rendit le mobile. Annabeth, en récupérant l'appareil, tomba sur ce que Percy avait noté.

\- Percy smiley cœur, sérieusement ?

\- Si tu veux on peut mettre Bæ avec des smiley cadenas fermés, rit Percy.

\- Surtout pas nan ! rigola la blonde.

\- Bref, je commence dans dix minutes. Donc on dit quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. On dit qu'on s'entend vraiment bien. On a bien rigolé. Et…

\- On s'est installé pour réviser -toujours mettre de la vérité dans le mensonge-, et puis hum… mon charme a opéré ? proposa Percy.

\- Ton charme ? pouffa-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, sourit Percy.

\- Nan, t'as beaucoup de charme, (Lequel rougit le plus ? Impossible de déterminer.) mais c'est nul comme excuse. Non disons plutôt qu'on s'est embrassé quand je suis partit. Tu sais dans le moment je-l'embrasse-je-l'embrasse-pas, eh bien on s'est embrassé. Un truc léger mais ensuite on a parlé par message toute la nuit et BIM! On est ensemble !

\- Ça me va, accepta Percy. Comment on leur annonce ? Piper va être comme une folle.

\- La classique : je serais à mon casier, tu viens me voir, bras autour de la hanche, bisou sur la joue et un petit "salut" avec une voix toute douce. A ce moment les personnes qui seront avec nous nous regarderons en mode "pas possible" et on les regardera en mode "quoi ? on n'a pas le droit d'affiche notre amour naissant".

\- Ça me semble faisable pour moi…

« Percy arrête de draguer, il faudrait que tu commences plus tôt, Silena arrive dans cinq minutes. » ***(en français dans le texte)**

C'était la voix de Beckendorf qui résonnait à travers l'aquarium par le biais des haut-parleurs.

\- C'est du français ? demanda Annabeth qui ne parlait pas plus de dix mots de cette langue.

\- Ouais, Silena le parle couramment, elle nous a appris les bases. Assez pour qu'on puisse communiquer comme ça car les touristes français sont rares en période scolaires.

\- Et il dit quoi ? demanda Annabeth de plus en plus surprise de tout ce que pouvait faire l'adolescent.

\- Qu'il veut que je commence tout de suite parce Silena arrive bientôt. Donc je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner.

\- Pas de problème, tu souhaiteras bonne chance à Beckendorf avec Silena de ma part.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall Silena était déjà là et un groupe de touristes se formait dans un coin.

\- Annabeth !

\- Hey Silena, je ne savais pas que c'était toi la Silena dont tout le monde parle, salua Annabeth.

\- Et toi la blonde qui avait conquis le cœur de Percy.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Beckendorf qui venait de se placer à côté de Silena.

\- Oui c'est la sœur de Piper, une amie à moi.

\- Le monde est petit, remarqua Silena.

\- On y va ? demanda Beckendorf.

\- Bien sûr, accepta la brune.

\- Amusez-vous bien, sourit Percy.

Percy venait d'accrocher un badge avec son nom à son T-shirt. Il retourna vers Annabeth.

\- Dépêche tu as un groupe de touristes espagnols, cria Octave par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Espagnol ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Je vis dans un quartier à large majorité hispanique, j'ai grandi avec des gosses qui parle espagnol, c'est un peu imprimé dans mon cerveau.

\- Tu ne cesses de m'étonner, sourit Annabeth.

\- Je sais. Bon je dois y aller.

\- Ouais.

Avant qu'il parte Annabeth déposa un baiser sur sa joue, laissant un Percy rouge aller se présenter au groupe de touristes. Sur le chemin du retour chez elle, elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à 'Percy smiley cœur' :

Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de rougir à chaque fois que je te touche 😉

J'y penserais 😉

Répondit-il après quelques instants.

* * *

\- Alors, avec Percy ? demanda Piper le lendemain même devant le casier de la blonde.

\- Eh bien… hum… ça s'est très bien passé, répondit Annabeth semblant d'être gênée.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

A ce moment, Annabeth sentit un bras se passer autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête vers celle brune du jeune homme, qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et elle mima un petit sourire niais.

\- Bien à ce point donc... dit Juniper, la dernière fille du trio d'amies.

\- Bonjour les filles, salua Percy toujours en serrant Annabeth contre lui.

\- Donc vous deux c'est officiel ? interrogea l'amérindienne.

\- Ouaip, sourit Percy. D'ailleurs, si vous permettez, je vous l'emprunte.

\- Pas de soucis, on doit y aller de toute façon, dit Juniper.

\- Parfait !

Percy dégagea sa prise autour des hanches d'Annabeth et lui prit la main avant de l'entrainer à travers les couloirs.

\- Pff, souffla Percy en gonflant des joues. J'aurais pas pu tenir une seconde de plus.

\- Percy, si vraiment tu n'y arrive pas, on arrête. J'irais demander à un autre gars, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est la température de mes joues qu'il faut que j'arrive à réguler.

\- Désolé d'être belle à en couper le souffle, pouffa Annabeth en plaçant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

\- Sinon les chevilles ça va ? rit Percy alors qu'il passait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant en position de câlin au milieu des couloirs du lycée et Annabeth ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : _pourquoi cela m'a semblé si naturelle ? Je fais semblant, je devrais être mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps on est si bien dans ses b…_

\- Percy _¿_ _Tienes una novia ahora ?_ (Tu as une copine maintenant ?)

A quelque pas d'eux se tenaient deux adolescents, un hispanique aux airs de lutin, elle le reconnu comme Léo, elle mangeait de temps en temps avec lui quand Piper et elle mangeait avec Jason et un roux qui portait un bonnet de rasta et se déplaçait à l'aide de béquille.

 _\- S_ _í_ _,_ répondit Percy en se détachant de la lycéenne. Annabeth, je te présente Léo qui préfère l'espagnol à l'anglais et Grover, ne laisse trainer aucune bouffe quand il est dans les barrages. Les gars, voici Annabeth _mi novia._

La sonnerie interrompit les conversations. Etant donné que le faux-couple commençait par anglais, un cours qu'ils avaient en commun ils y allèrent ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as présenté en espagnol ? demanda Annabeth pendant qu'ils rejoignaient leur salle, côte à côte.

\- Te présenter dans ma langue maternelle aurait rendu la chose plus réelle, mais rien n'est réel.

\- Oh, fût tout ce que trouva Annabeth à répondre.

Et c'est uniquement après cette réplique du brun qu'Annabeth se rendit compte que les papillons s'était arrêté dans son ventre. S'apercevant enfin que depuis que Percy était arrivé elle avait des papillons dans le ventre. _Quoi ?! je ne suis pas censé avoir des papillons, tout est faux. Rien de tout cela n'est réel. On se ressaisit Annabeth !_

Annabeth, Juniper et Piper mangeait avec Grover, Jason, Léo et Percy ce midi. Et bien entendu, Piper voulait tout savoir.

\- On peut savoir comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Piper.

\- A la base on devait réviser, commença Annabeth. Je devais aider Percy avec ces devoirs de littérature.

\- Réviser à l'aquarium ? demanda Jason pour qui se souvenait de leur discussion de la veille.

 _Vite un mensonge !_

\- C'est parce que je travaille là-bas, c'était plus simple pour moi.

Percy venait juste de leur sauver la mise.

\- Donc on révisait, reprit Annabeth. Tout c'est super bien passé. On a beaucoup discuté et ri, surtout ri, en fait. Mais on n'a pas vraiment révisé. Et quand j'ai dû partir…

\- Mon charme a opéré, coupa Percy.

\- C'est tes chevilles à toi qui ont un problème, répliqua Annabeth mais avec un grand sourire placardé sur le visage.

\- Et sinon, Léo, tu as parlé à Calypso ? demanda Percy pour changer de sujet.

\- Hum, pas vraiment. J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais dès que je l'approche tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est en espagnol. Et elle parle pas un mot d'espagnol. Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot, se plaint Léo.

\- C'est grave si tu t'en rends compte après seize ans d'existence, charria Jason.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle pendant combien de temps tu nous as parlé de Piper avant de même osé lui parler ? contre-attaqua le latino.

\- Percy rit à la réaction de Léo et en se souvenant ces anciens jours où Jason passait des heures à parler de Piper, et en plus la tête de ce dernier en ce moment était excellente.

\- Tu peux bien rire, Percy, répliqua Jason. Mais si on parlait de toi et Annabeth tu ferais moins le fier.

La tête du concerné se décomposa en un quart de seconde.

\- Nan, c'est pas la peine, chu désolé… murmura Percy en trouvant un intérêt soudain pour ses haricots verts.

Peut-être que ce mini échange aurait dû frapper Annabeth. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû y prêter attention et se rendre compte du message caché que personne ne trouvait plus sans importance maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Elle ne remarqua pas, non plus, Percy qui lui jeta des regards en biais tout le long du repas, guettant une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint. Au grand soulagement du capitaine de l'équipe de natation lycée elle ne comprit pas (étonnant venant de sa part).

* * *

A la fin des cours, Annabeth, Juniper et Piper se retrouvèrent au casier de Juniper, comme tous les soirs.

\- Du coup Juniper, il ne reste plus que toi à caser, réalisa Piper.

\- Et on a tous remarqué les petits regards que tu lançais à Grover ce midi, renchérit Annabeth.

\- N'importe quoi, rougit Juniper. Et puis, Piper ne te concentre pas trop vite sur moi. Moi au moins j'ai eu des petits copains. Cette journée concentrons-nous pour célébrer le nouvel amour d'Annabeth, continua Juniper pour détourner l'attention sur autre chose.

\- Bien tenté, mais nan ! Parlons de toi, répliqua Annabeth en priant pour que le sujet ne revienne pas sur elle.

\- Ok, ok, tempéra la brune. Une dernière question pour Annabeth et après c'est ton tour Juniper. Alors, Percy embrasse bien ?

\- Si Percy embrasse bien… ? demanda Annabeth les yeux dans le vide.

\- Bah oui, en réalité c'est les filles du cours de français qui veulent savoir. Ça fait des semaines qu'elles bavent sur lui, elles se demandaient, j'ai dit que j'avais un moyen de savoir, en répondant à cette question je gagne un muffin. Alors t'as intérêt à répondre, tu sais à quel point je kiffe les muffins.

\- Bah, j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, c'était mon premier baiser. Mais, ouais, y avait tous ces papillons dans mon ventre, improvisa Annabeth en espérant que sa maladresse passe pour de la timidité. Mais je trouve qu'il embrasse bien. Il embrasse comme un dieu. D'ailleurs je dois le retrouver à la sortie, bye à demain. Et Juniper ne croit pas t'en sortir ainsi !

Rapidement Annabeth s'éloigna. Voilà quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé : le baiser. Mais qui interroge ses amies sur leur baiser ? Personne. Même pour un muffin.

Annabeth sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle cliqua sur la conversation avec 'Percy smiley cœur' et tapa rapidement :

Règles n°1 du faux-couple : tes lèvres ne touchent les miennes que si je suis en train de mourir et que j'ai besoin de bouche-à-bouche

* * *

Cela aurait sûrement pu durer longtemps comme ça. Les petits câlin, les bisous sur la joue, le front, la tempe, les traversées de couloirs main dans la main avaient convaincu tout le monde. Et personne ne semblait remarquer l'absence de vrai baiser. Cela arrangeait bien Annabeth et Percy. Mais surtout Annabeth, en fait. Piper ne lui prenait plus la tête pour un petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas eu à faire à Luke depuis que sa relation avec Percy était officielle (sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe de natation trop canon et qui repousse toute les filles, ça attire un peu l'attention). Et si vous demandiez à Annabeth pourquoi elle n'avait plus froid elle vous répondrait sûrement que le printemps revenait et que les jours étaient plus chauds, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle avait cette perpétuelle impression d'avoir un nuage de chaleur douce au creux de la poitrine (et aussi que la veste des sportifs du lycées était très chaude, celle de Percy pas la sienne).

Oui, cela avait durer trois mois et cela aurait plu à Annabeth si les choses était resté les mêmes pour toujours. Car même si elle avait conscience que tout n'était que jeu d'acteur la manière dont Percy la regardait lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Pourtant cette journée avait très bien commencé : c'était la finale de la compétition nationale (le lycée avait réussi avec brio, surtout grâce à son capitaine) de natation et Percy comptait bien gagner, des recruteurs pour les équipes universitaires était là, donnant l'opportunité à Percy d'avoir un avenir s'il ne parvenait pas à devenir pro. Il était très stressé. Annabeth et le reste de leur groupe d'ami l'accompagna jusqu'au porte de derrière le bâtiment qui donnait accès aux vestiaires.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, souffla Percy.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux tous les faire pisser dans leurs frocs, c'est pas ta faute s'ils sont nul _man,_ affirma Grover.

\- Je ne parle pas de gagner, 'fin si un peu…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a, Percy ? demanda sa 'petite-amie' en pressant sa main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

La petite troupe continuait d'avancer vers la bâtiment, Percy et Annabeth en tête.

\- Et si je me plante ? Si je me blesse ? Si je fais perdre l'équipe au relais ? Parce qu'en plus de mon avenir y a celui de mes gars, si je les décevais ? Si à cause de moi ils perdaient l'université de leur choix ? Et si je foirais tout ? débita Percy de plus en plus paniqué à chaque instant.

\- Percy, tu vas rentrer là-dedans et tu vas aller nager, tu vas aller nager comme jamais. Non seulement tout le monde a envie que tu gagnes mais en plus tout le monde le sait. A croire que des personnes qui ne t'ont jamais adressé la parole ont plus confiance en tes talents, que toi-même. Je parie que tu vas gagner, et tu sais que je ne m'avance dans un pari que s'il est sûr. T'es le meilleur. Et maintenant, comme dit Grover, vas tous les faire pisser dans leurs frocs, finit Annabeth avec un sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et il fit les derniers pas vers la porte accompagné par les acclamations et les encouragements de ses amis. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, la petite bande se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de la piscine du lycée.

\- Même pas de vrai baiser de bonne chance ? demanda Juniper, mais elle semblait avoir pensé à voix haute, car quand elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait elle rougit.

\- Je vais pas le récompenser alors qu'il a pas encore gagner, rit Annabeth en espérant que cette rapide improvisation serait valable auprès de ses amis.

\- Je devrais peut-être penser à cette technique pour que Jason se donne à fond lors des matchs de baskets, menaça gentiment Piper.

\- Tu tiendrais pas, répliqua le blond.

Piper bloqua le passage à Jason et pointa son index sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

\- Moi je tiendrais pas ? demanda l'amérindienne.

\- Ouaip, j'en suis sûr.

\- Bien sûr que je peux résister à l'envie de t'embrasser.

\- Non, tu peux pas, affirma Jason.

\- Tu vas voir si je pe-

Elle fut coupée par Jason qui attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Piper ne résista pas et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, approfondissant le baiser. Le baiser était tellement intense et remplit de tendresse qu'Annabeth était persuadé d'être à deux doigts de voir l'aura de désir et d'amour qui émanait de leur couple.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un pincement au cœur qu'Annabeth ressentit au creux de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'en ressentir un. A part, peut-être, que même si elle ne trouvait pas indispensable le fait d'avoir un copain, cette complicité que partageait Jason et Piper avait l'air cool, très cool. Alors qu'elle, elle ne faisait que faire semblant pour échapper à un pervers. Elle qui prenait ce petit jeu beaucoup trop à cœur. Elle qui falsifiait tellement sa relation qu'elle finissait par y croire. Elle qui avait été si stupide pour laisser Percy rentrer dans sa vie à ce point.

Elle qui tombait incontestablement amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle devait faire semblant d'aimer.

Mais tout était faux. Percy ne l'aimait pas comme il prétendait le faire, il était juste un garçon au grand cœur qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Un garçon formidable qui ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une amie. Un garçon qui, sans le savoir, lui infligeait une douce torture.

Alors que le groupe avait reprît son chemin et bavardait en discutant, elle marcha légèrement en retrait et silencieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit ce vide juste dans sa poitrine. Comme un manque. Un horrible manque. Comme une envie de pleurer incontrôlable. Comme… comme un chagrin d'amour. Et pour la première fois, Annabeth se demanda si tout arrêter ne serait pas mieux. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire : ressentir ce bonheur dans la poitrine dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, avoir des agréables frissons dès qu'il la touchait mais se nourrir d'illusions ? Ou mettre fin à ça tout de suite et sentir ce vide permanent ?

Le bruit qui résonnait dans le gymnase, encore quasiment vide pourtant, la ramena à la réalité. Elle éloigna ces pensées le plus loin possible se concentrant pour encourager son équipe. Et surtout Percy, dont elle portait la veste pour afficher les couleurs de son lycée. Par miracle, ils trouvèrent des places au premier rang derrière le banc de Goode.

Il courait dans trois disciplines sur six, rien de bien impressionnant tous les gars combinaient plusieurs nages, mais c'était épuisant : relais 4×100 mètres nage libre, le relais 4×100 mètres 4 nages où il faisait la partie papillon, ainsi que le 100 mètres papillon. Il avait confié à Annabeth que sa nage favorite était le papillon, car c'est celle où il se sentait le plus puissant, où il avait l'impression d'avoir le plus d'emprise sur l'eau.

Les courses individuelles étaient les premières épreuves. Les nageurs au dos crawlé s'engagèrent dans l'eau. Sous les acclamations, Goode gagna une honorable médaille de bronze. Dix minutes plus tard le nageur à la brasse n'avait pas bien dormi à cause du stress et récolta seulement une cinquième place. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Percy d'aller se battre pour la place en papillon.

Juste devant leur yeux Percy ôta son survêtement. Et, par les dieux ce maillot de bain était indécent ! Tous ces muscles ressortaient à l'horrible lumière néons. Et Annabeth avait conscience de toute les filles qui bavait sur ce corps qu'elle seule devait pouv-

Et une nouvelle fois ce vide sidéral. Le monde qui ralentit autour d'elle et le chagrin.

\- Annabeth ! cria quelqu'un par-dessus le brouhaha ambient.

\- C'était Percy. Il s'approcha de la rembarde qui les séparait et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir la tête qui dépassait complètement de la rembarde car les gradins était en hauteur par rapport au sol de la piscine.

\- Oui ?

\- Viens là, demanda Percy.

Annabeth approcha son visage si près de celui du jeune homme que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

\- Merci, merci pour tout, lâcha Percy.

\- Mais p-

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Juste merci.

Il le dit avec une telle douceur mélancolique. Malgré le fait que ce n'était qu'un murmure elle comprit chaque mot. Elle capta, au fond de ses pupilles, l'étincelle mélancolique et heureuse à la fois, qu'elle voyait uniquement dans les yeux du jeune homme. Mais cette fois le feu semblait plus ardent au fond de lui.

Annabeth saisit le visage du garçon entre ses mains, ferma les yeux et déposa un tendre et long baiser sur le front du jeune homme, résistant à l'attraction de ses lèvres. Sans même le voir elle sût qu'il avait fermé les yeux aussi. Le moment aurait pu durer éternellement qu'elle ne s'en serait pas soucié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Annabeth sentit quelque chose passer entre eux, mais elle se disait toujours qu'elle se faisait des films, seulement là c'était bien plus fort, et Annabeth n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre l'exacte nature des liens qui les unissait, de peur d'être déçue.

Puis finalement Percy fut appelé à rejoindre les starting block.

Il nagea. Il nagea comme jamais. Son corps fendit l'eau à une vitesse hallucinante. Le pouvoir semblait irradiait de lui alors qu'il creusait un large écart. Il battit le record du lycée, qu'il avait lui-même instauré en début d'année.

Dans ce maillot Percy était plutôt sexy, mais avec un corps mouillé c'était plus que ça. Percy revint vers le banc acclamé par tout le monde, l'air fière de lui. Les muscles saillant et brillant, les cheveux dégoulinant lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Tout le monde le félicita chaleureusement à coup d'embrassades et de tapes dans le dos. Finalement Annabeth ne put plus se retenir. Alors qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de la suite de la compétition lui donnant une belle vue sur son torse, elle craqua :

\- Ce maillot est indécent, pensa Annabeth à voix haute, avant de rougir.

Percy lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum, disons qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ce qui s'offre à nos yeux, essayant lamentablement de se rattraper la blonde.

Il ouvra la bouche pour répliquer mais le coach l'interrompit. Mattew, le coureur en nage libre avait besoin d'un peu de motivation avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Finalement il s'en tira avec une quatrième position, un exploit étant donné qu'il était le seul freshman (surnom donné aux élèves de 9th grade, soit troisième) de la course.

Puis, le coup de départ du 4×100 mètres nage libre résonna dans le gymnase. Percy était le dernier à passer et réussi à faire revenir l'équipe en seconde position alors qu'elle se trainait jusque lors en quatrième place.

Et après les derniers encouragements et accolades la dernière course de la soirée se lança. Les nageurs en papillon partaient en troisième. L'équipe était en deuxième position quand Percy s'élança dans l'eau. Il remonta en première place et creusa l'écart. Mattew n'avait plus qu'à garder le niveau et la victoire était pour eux.

Et ce fût le cas.

Le lycée Goode récolta quatre médailles ce soir-là, dont deux en or.

Annabeth n'avait jamais vu Percy aussi fière que quand il monta sur la première marche du podium pour recevoir la médaille d'or en 100 mètres papillon.

Les nageurs retournèrent au vestiaire et les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu. La petite troupe attendait Percy dehors. Ils pensaient tous aller à la fête de Tyler, le nageur de brasse, pour fêter la victoire. Et Annabeth ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment aller à cette fête. Mais Piper l'obligerais sûrement, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais regardez notre champion ! félicita Grover quand Percy sortit du bâtiment.

\- T'as tout déchiré bro'.

\- Mais alors le gagnant n'affiche pas fièrement ses médailles ? rit Piper.

\- Euh, non, répondit Percy visiblement gêné

S'en suivit des tonnes de félicitations.

\- Donc on va tous chez Tyler ? demanda Juniper.

\- Euh, je pensais amener Annabeth quelque part, dit Percy en glissant sa main dans celle de la concerné. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les fêtes, lui sourit Annabeth.

\- Donc vous venez pas ? s'assura Léo.

\- Je crois bien que non, répondit Percy en entrainant Annabeth vers sa vieille Jeep. Amusez-vous bien les gars !

\- Pas de bêtises vous deux ! prévint Juniper avec un sourire.

\- On fera rien, répliqua Annabeth. Vous non plus ne faites pas n'importe quoi !

\- T'inquiète pas pour nous et va t'aventurer à travers la nuit avec le Prince Charmant !

Avec un léger rire Annabeth monta en voiture.

\- Tu m'emmène où, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle alors que Percy mettait le contact.

\- D'abord je vais déposer mes affaires chez moi et annoncer les résultats à ma mère. Ensuite, c'est une surprise, annonça Percy.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'organiser des rendez-vous, on est pas vraiment ensemble, rappela la blonde.

Et une nouvelle fois le vide.

\- Je sais… dit tristement Percy (mais elle avait sûrement imaginé la tristesse, pourquoi serait-il triste ?) en s'engageant dans le trafic newyorkais.

Percy ouvrit d'une main la boite à gants au premier feu rouge, fouilla rapidement et saisit une cassette parmi les nombreuses qu'Annabeth put apercevoir. La circulation reprit et Percy posa les deux mains sur le volant en tenant la cassette du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es resté au format cassette ? demanda sa passagère pour faire taire le silence.

\- Y a un meilleur son, c'est comme les vinyles mais en un peu moins bien et possible à mettre dans une voiture.

Le deuxième feu rouge les arrêta et Percy glissa finalement la cassette dans la fente. _Smell like teen spirit_ de Nirvana retentit dans l'habitacle.

\- Si t'aimes pas tu peux éteindre ou changer, c'est juste… que je sais pas, j'aime bien l'écouter après une compétition.

\- J'adore cette chanson, assura Annabeth en se laissant habité par la mélodie.

Etant donné que c'était un vendredi soir, la circulation était plutôt bonne pour la Grande Pomme. Alors après quelques chansons de Nirvana supplémentaire Percy se gara le long d'un trottoir.

\- Hum… je devrais en avoir pour dix minutes avec de la chance. Soit tu montes et ma mère te tombe dessus mais t'offre les meilleurs cookies au monde, soit tu patiente ici dans le froid. En bon gentleman que je suis, je te conseille le cookie, mais c'est comme tu veux, proposa Percy, visiblement très stressé.

Aller chez lui. Rencontrer sa mère. Aller chez lui. Rencontrer sa mère. Comment il la présenterait à sa mère ? Est-ce que cela ne rendrait pas la chose encore plus officielle ? Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective d'attendre ici, sans occupation ne lui plaisait pas, en plus elle n'avait plus de batterie à son portable.

\- Les meilleurs du monde ?

\- Je peux te l'assurer, sourit Percy.

\- Il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, répondit Annabeth en quittant le véhicule.

Quand Percy ouvrit la porte, Annabeth pût découvrir un petit appartement modeste, un simple salon meublé d'une table de salle à manger, un vieux canapé face à une télé qui reposait sur un meuble à l'équilibre précaire.

\- Percy, c'est toi ? appela une femme de la cuisine.

\- Oui, Maman !

Une femme aux cheveux bruns fit son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Oh, dit-elle quand elle remarqua Annabeth. Tu me présente ton amie ?

\- Hum, Maman, voici Annabeth, présenta Percy en se grattant la nuque.

\- C'est donc toi la fameuse Annabeth, sourit Madame Jackson. Percy avait raison tu es très belle.

\- Maman, steuplait, arrête, rougit Percy.

\- Très bien je me tais. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- De même Madame Jackson, salua poliment Annabeth plutôt intimidé.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sally.

\- Très bien mad- Sally…

Sally retourna en cuisine alors qu'Annabeth et Percy retiraient leurs manteaux.

\- Tu as parlé de moi à ta mère ? chuchota l'adolescente.

\- Euh, j'ai pas eu le choix, commença le nageur en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Annabeth lui emboita le pas.

En entrant dans la pièce elle tomba nez-à-nez avec M. Blofis son professeur d'anglais.

\- Parce qu'il nous a vu dans les couloirs, murmura Percy.

Annabeth, salua le professeur.

\- Bonjour M. Blofis.

\- Hum, Annabeth, Pa- M. Blofis est mon beau-père et si ça pouvait rester entre nous…

\- Motus et bouche cousue, promit Annabeth.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Sally.

\- Or en 4 nages et papillon, argent en relais nage libre, annonça Percy comme si c'était normal.

Maintenant qu'Annabeth connaissait un peu mieux Percy, elle comprit facilement que cette nonchalance était par modestie et par envie de ne pas se mettre en avant, même dans sa propre famille. Il en ressortait que plus adorable.

\- Bravo Percy ! félicitation sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

Paul fit de même et finalement Sally sortit un plat de cookies bleus qu'elle tendit vers le jeune 'couple'.

\- Annabeth es-tu prête à gouter la plus bonne chose que tu n'es jamais mangé ? demanda Percy en prenant un biscuit.

\- Je crois.

Le biscuit toucha ses papilles et elle sut avec certitude que Percy ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Mmm, c'est trop bon ! s'extasia Annabeth. La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé, vraiment.

\- C'est gentil, sourit Sally.

\- Bon alors je suppose que vous ne restez pas là toute la soirée, commença Paul. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Oui, Percy, on fait quoi ? accentua Annabeth.

\- C'est une surprise mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne fera rien que vous ne nous autorisez pas à faire, répondit Percy.

\- Définis ce qu'on ne vous interdira pas, demanda sa mère en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Un dialogue silencieux, composé uniquement de regards débuta entre le fils et la mère. Annabeth les regarda faire, sidéré par leur connexion.

\- Moi non plus je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, dit M. Blofis en remarquant l'expression d'Annabeth.

\- C'est étonnant, sourit timidement la blonde.

\- Maman ! Sérieusement ? intervint Percy apparemment trop spontanément pour pouvoir le faire passer par message de regard.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement Percy un de ces jours, réagit immédiatement Sally.

\- Ok, ok, se calma Percy. Maman, Paul, personne ne vous fera de petits enfants ce soir, ni dans les années qui viennent alors respirez et nous, on y va, débita Percy en prenant des gâteaux dont le plat était maintenant posé sur la table.

Il prit Annabeth par la main et l'entraina hors de la pièce.

\- Je serais rentré pour minuit, cria Percy à travers l'appartement. Amusez-vous bien !

\- Ne faites pas de bêtises !

\- Au revoir, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, salua Annabeth en quittant l'appartement derrière Percy.

Ils redescendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Alors qu'Annabeth pensait qu'ils reprendraient la voiture Percy entreprit de marcher uniquement sur le trottoir.

\- On a trois heures devant nous, on va aller man-

\- Des petits-enfants, sérieux ? Tu as pas pu trouver mieux ? demanda Annabeth encore gênée de ce petit passage.

\- Ils sont sûrement déjà en train de déterminer la taille des préservatifs qu'ils vont m'acheter. Avant que ça ne devienne encore plus gênant, pizza ou fast-food ?

Annabeth sentit son visage rougir à une vitesse hallucinante, ses joues brûlaient. Alors que Percy avait l'air parfaitement normal avec la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

\- Tu ne te sens pas un minimum gêné par ce que tu viens de dire ? interrogea Annabeth choquée.

\- J'ai jamais était aussi gêné de ma vie. Mais faire comme si de rien m'évite de ressembler à un panneau de signalisation, se moqua gentiment Percy.

\- Pizza, répondit Annabeth à la question posée il y a plusieurs secondes pour passer à autre chose.

Le serveur de la pizzeria au bout de la rue venait d'apporter leurs pizzas quand Annabeth se décida à poser la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- M'inviter à la pizzeria, nous organiser une petite sortie ou je ne sais pas trop quoi ? précisa la blonde.

Est-ce qu'il avait conscience d'à quel point cela rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse pour elle ? Savait-il seulement que cela lui aurait fait tellement plaisir si cela n'avait pas était faux et qu'elle ne devait pas tout le temps se rappeler de ne pas s'amuser car tout était faux.

\- Parce qu'il fallait que je te dise un truc, encore. Et je voulais rendre ça, je ne sais pas… un peu plus cool que l'information seule le serrait.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Patiente encore, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, encore deux heures.

\- Tout ça ?

\- Tu vas y arriver, je te fais confiance, sourit Percy.

Il l'entraina dans les rues et au fur et à mesure le malaise passa et ils retrouvèrent leur complicité. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la conduisait à l'aquarium seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le bâtiment. Etant donné que c'était samedi l'aquarium ouvrait jusqu'à une heure du matin (la magie de la ville qui ne dort jamais).

Beckendorf les charria volontiers quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment mais Percy lui lança le regard 'c'est vraiment pas le moment gros'. Percy offrit à Annabeth une nouvelle limonade et l'embarqua dans une visite complète et marrante de l'aquarium et contre toute attente, Annabeth ne s'ennuya à aucun moment, même si la biologie marine n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il passa dans la pièce aux requins marteau comme s'il ne s'y était rien passé la dernière fois et Annabeth ne sut pas comment l'interpréter. Puis quand il eut fini à vingt-trois heures passés il raccompagna Annabeth dans la salle de la bulle, soit celle où il s'était ouvert à elle.

\- Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? demanda Percy plus nerveux que jamais.

Annabeth s'exécuta de l'interrogation plein les yeux. Percy s'assit juste à côté d'elle, leurs regards restèrent quelques temps plongé l'un dans l'autre. Puis Percy se détourna en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je sais d'avance que tout ce qui va suivre va te sembler bizarre, mais s'il te plait ne te pose pas de question, ça risque d'être dur mais fais-le.

Elle le regarda dans l'incompréhension totale, attendant la suite.

\- Ferme les yeux.

La lycéenne obtempéra, décidé à se laisser porter par les événements.

\- Et maintenant imagine-toi l'endroit où tu te sens le mieux. Ton foyer.

La jeune fille ne sut pas si c'était à cause du lieu ou de l'odeur de l'océan que dégageait Percy mais elle s'imagina dans une bulle d'air au fond d'un lac.

\- Imagine que tout va bien, le monde est beau, la vie est belle.

Annabeth respira à fond et s'imagina que tout allait bien, elle n'avait pas à refréner ses sentiments pour Percy, sa belle-mère ne la détestait pas et elle n'avait pas besoin de lire pour s'échapper.

\- Tu y es ? s'assura Percy.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Elle sentit son estomac imploser au contact. Elle sentit son corps irradier de joie à la douce caresse que c'était.

Malheureusement, le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui se passait les lèvres était déjà parties.

Voulant à tout prix se souvenir du contact tendre que cela avait été elle garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop. Quand elle les rouvrit Percy avait disparu. Mais il avait laissé une lettre.

Annabeth regarda autour d'elle perdue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça pour partir ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu à ce foutu baiser ? Pourquoi une lettre ? Les larmes piquaient déjà les yeux d'Annabeth. La salle était vide et même si elle ne l'avait pas été l'adolescente l'aurait perçu comme tel, car tout son être était vide. Incapable de courir pour rattraper Percy. Incapable de lire cette lettre. Incapable même de décrocher son téléphone pour l'appeler.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à fixer les poissons se déplacer lentement sans même les voir. Puis, les mains tremblantes elle ouvrit la lettre. L'écriture en pattes de mouches de Percy qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer couvrait tout un feuillet.

 _Annabeth,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'ai était trop faible pour me retenir, et en ce moment tu m'en veux sûrement pour ce que je viens de faire. Mais crois-moi, je m'en veux encore plus. Je connaissais la règle : mes lèvres n'ont aucun droit de toucher les tiennes. Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je t'ai volé ton premier baiser. Et finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que Luke. Ce que j'ai fait était pervers, vicieux, malsain et tous les synonymes que tu pourrais trouver à ces mots._

 _J'en suis à mon vingtième essai pour écrire ça, il est une heure du matin et je perds clairement la tête. Ça fait des jours que je dors à peine. Des mois. Trois mois pour être précis. Oui, depuis qu'on a commencé à faire semblant. Trois mois depuis que tout ce que je fais est malsain. Trois mois que je me convaincs que je fais ça pour que Luke ne t'atteigne pas. Trois mois que je me mens à moi-même, et à toi par la même occasion. Au tout départ, je t'avais vraiment prévenu à cause de Luke. Je sais que je risque de perdre toute crédibilité après ça, mais ce qu'il a fait à Hannah est véritable. Au départ j'ai vraiment joué le jeu pour Luke. Je te le jure sur les cookies bleus que tu as sûrement gouté à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis après quelques jours j'ai été faible, trop faible._

 _Avant de passer à la suite du pourquoi du comment, permets-moi de t'expliquer un truc. Ma mère aime les mots. C'est une écrivaine. J'ai été élevé dans la précision du langage. Ainsi, même si j'écris cette lettre en vérifiant l'orthographe d'un mot sur deux dans le dictionnaire, je sais m'exprimer, à l'oral au moins. Je connais la différence entre mélancolique et nostalgique, entre équité et égalité, entre entendre et écouter. Et celle qui nous intéresse c'est la différence entre voir et regarder. Ce que tu vois est ce qui est dans ton champ de vision, ce que tu regardes est ce à quoi tu prêtes attention. Et ma mère aime dire que ce que tu regardes avec le cœur est ce à quoi tu prêtes attention par amour._

 _La seule fille que je n'avais jamais réellement regardé avec le cœur était Hannah. Peut-être l'avais-je toujours fait, ou peut-être était-ce plus récent. Je n'en sais rien. Elle était tellement joyeuse, tellement vive, tellement belle… Quand je n'ai eu plus rien à regarder avec le cœur je me suis senti dévasté, comme si j'avais perdu la vraie raison pour laquelle j'avais été doté de la vue._

 _Puis, trois mois après son départ, alors que je commençais doucement à aller mieux, mon regard se posa sur une fille qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face à la fin des cours, blonde aux boucles de princesse. Je l'avais déjà vu dans les couloirs. Je l'avais déjà regardé durant son exposé sur les dieux grecs. Mais ce jour-là, elle hochait la tête au son de la musique qui raisonnais sûrement dans ses écouteurs, elle avait fermé les yeux, j'aime me dire que c'est parce que la musique l'avait emmené ailleurs, dans un monde meilleur que le réel. Seulement les yeux fermés, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle fonçait dans un lampadaire, elle les rouvrit cinq centimètres avant l'impact, elle contourna le poteau avec un regard de défi, la tête haute, elle le regarda comme si elle venait d'abattre un ennemi redoutable. J'ai souris, de ce sourire que je n'avais pas fait depuis trois mois. De ce sourire que je réservais à Hannah. Cette fois-là pourtant je ne l'avais pas regardé avec le cœur. Mais je ne l'avais pas simplement regarder. C'était un entre deux parfaitement agréable._

 _J'avais prêté plus d'attention à cette fille après cet événement. Je ne la voyais plus, je la regardais pleinement. Je regardais sa petite grimace quand c'était jour de carotte à la cantine. Je la regardais se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand elle était concentrée sur un cours. Je la regardais lire par-dessus un cours d'histoire sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer à la bibliothèque. Je la regardais rire et sourire, tombant un peu plus sous son charme à chaque fois._

 _Puis mon ami, Jason s'est mis à sortir avec Piper, une amie de la fille. Je lui avais parlé pour la première fois quand on avait mangé tous ensemble un jour. C'était jour de carotte, j'avais pu voir son adorable grimace de plus près. J'avais mangé ces carottes et en échange, je lui avais donné mon moelleux au chocolat (mon dessert de cantine préféré, mais je lui avais donné quand même), elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais une espèce de sauveur de son estomac. J'avais souri de ce nouveau sourire que même Hannah n'avait jamais vu. Et à partir de là, je l'avais regardé avec le cœur._

 _J'avais fait tout pour l'éviter. Ne mangeant plus avec Jason quand il mangeait avec Piper, prétextant un entrainement imaginaire. J'étais trop timide et très, très loin d'être doué avec les filles. Surtout une fille comme elle que j'étais loin de mériter._

 _Près d'un an plus tard elle m'a demandé d'être son faux petit-ami. J'ai dit non, inventant une incapacité théâtrale. Mais si j'avais dit non c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, c'était impossible pour moi. Tous ces petits gestes faux que j'aurais dû avoir envers elle si j'avais accepté, combien de fois j'avais imaginé les avoir en vrai ? Combien de fois par jour je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser ? J'avais mis un point d'honneur à faire tout ça qu'une fois que j'aurais eu le courage de l'inviter à sortir. Et puis elle m'a dit que c'était Luke Castellan, et j'ai paniqué. J'ai dit oui parce que je voulais la protéger. Au début tout se passait bien. J'arrivais à mettre des limites entre le réel et mes rêves._

 _Et puis, j'ai commencé à ne plus y arriver. A me nourrir de faux espoirs. Je souffrais. Et toute ces petites attentions me coutaient car je devais constamment me rappeler que c'était faux. Mais je sauvais les apparences. Seulement, c'était devenu malsain pour moi, pour elle._

 _C'est pour ça que je t'écris, Annabeth. Je ne peux juste plus faire semblant. Je ne plus faire semblant de t'apprécier et d'aimer être en 'couple' avec toi. Parce que ces émotions sont vraies. Et je souffre de devoir faire croire qu'elles sont fausses. J'ai besoin de tout arrêter. Et tu mérites un gars, qui serra ton vrai copain parce qu'il aura eu les couilles de te demander. Tu mérites un gars mieux que moi._

 _Alors voilà, Annabeth, j'ai pris la décision de t'embrasser ce soir. Parce que je suis faible. Je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait. Je voulais sentir. Et le pire c'est que même si je ne t'ai pas embrassé à l'heure qu'il est je sais que je le regrette. Et que c'était sûrement comme embrasser une vitre car je t'ai forcé, même si j'ai essayé de rendre ça le moins désagréable possible. Parce que je suis un lâche incapable d'écouter sa raison qui préfère écouter ses désirs. En ce point Luke et moi on est pareil, finalement. Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas protégé comme j'aurais dû. Peut-être que je ne t'ai même pas protégé. Peut-être que depuis le début tout ce que je fais est malsain. Et je n'en sais rien ! Et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Du nous qu'on s'est inventé. Que je me suis inventé._

 _Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie._

 _Percy, un lâche._

Annabeth se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait uniquement quand une goutte d'eau vint brouiller l'encre sur le papier.

 _Percy, Percy, Percy_ … c'est le seul mot que son esprit parvenait à formuler. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle pour qu'elle soit capable d'autre chose. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Devait-elle être heureuse car il ressentait la même chose qu'elle ? Ou être en colère parce qu'il avait fui sans attendre sa réponse ? Devait-elle être triste de comment elle avait mené cette 'relation' et que ça ait merdé ? Ou bien en colère parce qu'il lui avait effectivement volé son premier baiser ? Ou encore lui en vouloir parce qu'il lui avait mentit ?

Après cette analyse qui avait sûrement duré longtemps mais elle ne pouvait pas le confirmer, Annabeth put conclure qu'elle avait de grosses raisons d'être en colère et de lui en vouloir. Pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était ni en colère, ni heureuse. Juste vide. Seulement deux choses parvenaient clairement à son cerveau : elle voulait le gifler, et l'embrasser par la même occasion.

Son corps réagit sans la sollicitation de son cerveau. Elle courut à travers les salles qu'elle commençait à connaitre.

\- Beckendorf ! appela-t-elle une fois dans le hall.

\- Oui ? demanda le concerner et puis il vit sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ou est Percy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Comment je fais pour aller chez Percy d'ici ? interrogea-t-elle en ignorant ses questions.

\- Je finis dans cinq minutes, je te dépose.

\- Merci, dit Annabeth en essuyant ses larmes.

Le black partit pour vaquer à ses dernières obligations de la journée. En attendant elle relut encore et encore la lettre, en s'imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire en sonnant chez quelqu'un à une heure du matin.

\- On y va, informa Beckendorf.

Ils montèrent dans la Chevrolet cabossé du guide.

\- Tu veux me raconter ou pas, tenta le conducteur.

\- Juste, conduis s'il te plait, renifla Annabeth.

\- Tu veux que je le tape ? Mieux, tu veux que Silena lui fasse la morale, ça, crois-moi il s'en souviendra.

\- Non c'est bon je vais le faire moi-même, sourit la blonde à travers les larmes.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Charles ne la força pas à parler et elle lui en fut éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Tu devrais peut-être passer par l'escalier de secours. Il donne sur sa chambre et cela t'évitera de réveiller tout le monde, proposa Beckendorf en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble de Percy.

\- Quel étage ?

\- Le troisième.

\- Merci encore. Et invite Silena à sortir, genre un rencard, j'ai mes sources, elle dira oui, dit Annabeth avec un sourire avant de quitter l'habitacle.

Annabeth remercia le ciel pour lui avoir permis de résister quand Piper voulait lui faire enfiler une robe car avant le premier palier l'escalier était en fait une échelle.

Arrivée devant la troisième fenêtre elle inspira un grand coup et cogna à la vitre. La pièce, jusque-là plongé dans le noir, s'éclaira grâce à la lumière que dégageai une lampe de chevet, révélant une pièce moins bordélique que ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais avec néanmoins des vêtements qui trainaient. Percy s'avança vers la vitre, elle ne pouvait pas lire son visage car il était à contrejour mais elle se doutait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'en écarta rapidement. Sans plus attendre la lycéenne rentra dans la pièce.

\- J'ai lu la lettre, annonça froidement la jeune fille.

\- Ah oui ? Tu me déteste à quel point ? demanda Percy en se grattant la nuque.

Pour toute réponse Annabeth le gifla. Ça faisait du bien d'extérioriser la colère qu'elle avait en elle, il avait eu le culot de l'abandonner dans une situation pareil !

\- Je suppose que je l'avais mérité, dit simplement Percy les yeux emplis de tristesse.

Une fois encore, elle agit dans l'impulsion complète. Elle le saisit par le col du T-shirt (étonnamment il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer pour dormir) et l'embrassa. Percy resta immobile l'espace d'une seconde et répondit finalement au baiser.

Et c'était ça son premier. Pas la maladresse de l'aquarium. Ça, c'était un vrai premier baiser et c'était absolument fantastique. Elle ne sentait pas son corps entier se réchauffer, elle ne sentait pas les milliers de papillon dans son ventre, durant les premières secondes tout ce qu'elle sentit c'était les lèvres de Percy sur les siennes, elles étaient douces et salées, elles caressaient les siennes en synchronisation, elles s'emboitaient parfaitement dans les siennes. Puis Annabeth prit enfin confiance de la chaleur dans sa poitrine, des papillons dans son ventre. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Percy et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Personne ne pourrait dire combien de temps cela dura.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça, dit Percy en retrouvant son souffle une fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

\- Un an, si j'en crois la lettre, sourit Annabeth.

\- Je dois en conclure que tu ne me déteste pas trop ? demanda Percy, nerveux.

Annabeth prit la liberté de s'asseoir sur le lit pour se remettre les idées en place et que, sans le soutien de Percy après ce qui venait de se passer, elle doutait que ses genoux puissent supporter son poids.

\- M'abandonner comme ça à l'aquarium c'était nul. Et c'est clairement le truc le plus lâche que tu es fait, pas m'embrasser ou tout ce que tu décris dans cette lettre. Et c'est vraiment pas cool, as-tu la moindre idée de comment je me suis sentis ?

Percy se contenta de la regarder les épaules basses, le regard plein de culpabilité. 'Je suis désolé' ne suffisait clairement pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Mais, même avec tous les efforts du monde je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Parce que je crois que je comprends ton point de vue et je suis convaincu que tu m'as vraiment protégé. Il suffit de voir comment Luke nous regarde, en colère, vraiment. Mais il ne vient pas me faire chier, donc ça a marché.

Annabeth prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, prépara ses mots et se lança.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'arrêter le 'nous' qu'on s'est inventé.

Là, Percy avait carrément l'air désespéré.

\- Je voudrais… je veux, s'affirma l'adolescente. Je veux un 'nous' un vrai. Un 'nous' où rien n'est faux, un 'nous' où nos sorties n'ont rien de bizarres, un 'nous' véritable. Alors Percy, tu viendrais au cinéma avec moins un de ces quatre ? C'est un rencard.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Forcement que je vais dire oui, sourit Percy.

\- Je peux avoir un baiser, maintenant ? demanda Annabeth.

Il se pencha vers elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et réduit l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Et à ce moment-là Annabeth n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

Sally les trouva, le lendemain, (tout habillé, dieux merci !) Annabeth assis sur le lit et Percy assis par terre en train de discuter. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Ils étaient restés éveillés toute la nuit à discuter à voix basse et à rire, s'embrasser quelques fois, aussi.

Annabeth était certaine que ce nouveau 'nous' allait durer longtemps.

* * *

\- Papa, Maman ! Je suis rentré !

Au son de la voix de leur fille, Percy et Annabeth se hum… rhabillèrent en vitesse et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'ils avaient quitté les bancs du lycée mais leur fille de quinze ans venait juste de les rejoindre.

\- Alix, alors les cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Annabeth en jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles par habitude.

\- Maman, seize ans de mariage et tu tripote encore cette bague ? tu vas finir par l'user, rit Alix en passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes, ses yeux verts brillaient de joies.

\- Je sais, mais tu comprendras quand tu seras marié, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- En parlant de ça, commença doucement Alix sur le ton de la confidence, il se pourrait que j'aie en quelque sorte un petit-ami…

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une longue discussion très gênante sur le sexe et à un interrogatoire sur ledit petit-copain ses parents se lancèrent un regard complice avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Un vrai ou un faux ? demanda sa mère.

\- Bah, un vrai. De quoi vous parlez ?

Et les deux parents explosèrent de rire, elle resta à les regarder, perplexe.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on te raconte comment on s'est rencontré avec ta mère.

Et en racontant le récit, Annabeth remercia Piper pour son idée de la mettre en couple. Elle remercia Luke pour avoir était ce jour-là à l'aquarium. Elle remercia Beckendorf pour l'avoir conduit chez Percy ce fameux soir. Et finalement, elle remercia Percy pour avoir accepté son idée foireuse, pour lui avoir donné son premier baiser, pour avoir était un merveilleux petit-copain, vrai et faux, un fantastique fiancé, un merveilleux père et un parfait mari.

Elle remercia les Étoiles pour ce 'nous' fabuleux et magique.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez les fautes. J'ai caché pas mal de références dans cet OS, n'hésitez pas à les partagez si vous les trouvez ;)**

 **bye,**

 **Sigma.**


End file.
